Talk:Spidey Vol 1 1
Continuity I don't think this is set in the 616 continuity... Yup no way it could be, juding by how #1 Gwen and Harry are in Peter's School. #2 Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, Flash Thompson, and Doctor Octupus look nothing like early them. #3 This is obviously before Norman was Green Goblin and when Norman became him, Peter still had his glasses. In this he does not however. So yeah, we should change it. SpiderMatty (talk) 08:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Minor differences in appearance aren't really a good indicator, as artistic license and modernization can happen, plus MARVEL explicitly said this series was set "in-continuity", yet ESU classmates at Midtown High definitely suggests otherwise, so I've asked for more opinions on how to handle the discrepancy. -- Annabell (talk) 09:59, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Marvel already said this are the earlier adventures of 616 Peter Parker, that just another case of ignoring continuity(yeah I keep repeating myself), they sold this book as the earlier adventures of Peter Parker, so unless they just change ideas this is 616 Peter.SunGodKizaru (talk) 11:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I haven't read that series yet, but from the sounds of it, it does not sound like it would fit established continuity at all. I think I should know considering I started the Expanded History page for Peter Parker, which covers his entire high school career. That included all flashback stories that are set in that era after it's publication that have been published between 1962 and 2015. (This includes the "Learning to Crawl" story that was published in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3). I should point out that this isn't the first time Marvel has done stories about Peter's High School Years that were intended to be part of continuity and then later scrapped. I call to attention Spider-Man: Chapter One Vol 1 which was an attempt to retcon Peter's past to include heavier involvement of Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man: With Great Power... Vol 1 which tried to retell Spider-Man's early career to make it similar to the Spider-Man movies. By comparison, one could argue that X-Men First Class Vol 1 has a similar problem as Spidey, but I've read that entire series and there are still positive connections to the original X-Men Vol 1 series where you can fit the First Class related titles into regular X-Men continuity. Again, I think everyone is jumping the gun to try and classify something that is BRAND NEW and has barely begun to see publishing. At this time people should just be putting in standard character links Spider-Man instead of Peter Parker (Earth-616) to classify the characters (Just like we did with Secret Wars when we first started) until the series has a chance to (a) get rolling and (b) have a chance to explain itself. I mean this is the FIRST issue. Nobody knows how long this series will last. It could flop and get cancelled after six issues. It could keep going and explain itself. The writers could take a complete 360 and decide this is an alternate reality. In any case, if you want to go in an update comic summaries RIGHT after they have been published (you know, instead of filling any gaps of information we are missing with older comics) then these are the things you're going to constantly encounter. If after reading one issue you can't explain what's going on, then perhaps you should cool your heels on updating something until the first story arc is completed. Nausiated (talk) 13:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Most of the stuff you guys are talking about can be explained by retcon. I'm concerned since the social media used had Pete in high school in 2015.--MysteryScoby (talk) 14:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::Went ahead and changed all links to generics. -- Annabell (talk) 04:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Appearances Should what's shown in the origin recap page (which has been included in every issue so far) really be included in every article? -- Lord Crayak (talk) 22:46, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :Generally speaking content from recaps are not included; however, Spider-Gwen, and now Spidey, have begun to show actual flashbacks instead of the typical text summaries, so I think it's definitely a grey area. -- Annabell (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd say to only list the appearances of the characters in the recap page in the first issue. Considering first issues don't usually have a recap page, we can consider that page part of the story. The case of Spider-Gwen is different, because like Hickman's ''Avengers'' and ''New Avengers'', it uses a collage of panels from previous issues to make the flashback. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:40, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Spidey's Reality Shouldn't this series have been given a temporary reality designation already? --The Many-Angled One (talk) 16:39, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :As I said the last couple times this question was asked in other places (most recently Category talk:Temporary Reality Numbers#Spidey), I'd be in favor of a TRN if someone were interested in dedicating the time and effort to create and develop the characters articles so that they're not merely a bunch of stubs, but thus far nobody's been willing to commit to doing that. -- Annabell (talk) 20:18, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::This seems to be a work for MysteryScooby! He usually do a lot of good work with spider-related pages, and, if I'm not mistaken, he created many (if not all) of the pages of the Renew Your Vows characters. But I don't even know if he's available now or if he's interested in doing it. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 20:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Definitely. He recently requested the creation of Earth-TRN567, so believe he's planning to work on articles for ''The Spider(fly) Effect'' which just ended, but I'm sure in time he may be interested in this project as well. -- Annabell (talk) 20:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::First, "thanks for thanking of me!" Unfortunately, I didn't get to create all the pages. Some beat me to Regency and the team pages. I'm currently working on Pet Avengers-related projects, but when I'm done I'l start working on Spider(fly) Effect and then Spidey.--MysteryScooby (talk) 19:40, May 10, 2016 (UTC)